justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Water Me
|artist = |year = 2017|difficulty = Fácil (Clásica) Media (Versión Tenis)|nogm = 2 (Clásica) 2 cada uno (Versión Tenis)|dg = (Clásica) / (Versión Tenis)|alt = Versión Tenis|mode = Solo Dueto (Versión Tenis)|pc = Naranja Internacional|gc = Arco iris (constantemente cambiando)|lc = Azul}}" " por aparece en . Apariencia del Bailarín Clásica thumb|leftEl bailarín es un panda con un mohawk verde neón. También tiene algunos piercings en la oreja izquierda. Tiene una medalla y collares de oro alrededor de su cuello, así como una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda. Lleva una camiseta sin mangas y un par de bermudas. El atuendo del panda cambia constantemente de color a lo largo de la rutina. Alternativa La rutina es realizada por un reno y un panda. Llevan kits deportivos y cada uno tiene una paleta de tenis. La del J1 es violeta, y la del J2 es azul. 'J1' J1 es el reno de Make It Jingle. Su atuendo es principalmente diferente. Sus astas son más púrpura, y sus gafas ahora son de color verde claro. Lleva una camiseta sin mangas de color verde claro con un contorno rosa, pantalones cortos de color índigo y zapatos rosas. También tiene dos pulseras rosas y una púrpura en la mano izquierda. 'P2' P2 es el panda de la rutina clásica. Él tiene el pelo amarillo. También tiene diademas azules y amarillas y una pulsera con los mismos colores en su muñeca derecha. Lleva un polo amarillo y unos pantalones cortos de gimnasia rosa. Él se aferra a una raqueta de tenis azul. Watermealt_coach_1.png|'J1' Watermealt_coach_2.png|'J2' Background Classic The routine begins in a locker room as its doors open to reveal the panda before the camera zooms in on him. As the song begins, colored lines radiate out of him and the panda creates a circular arch over him that forms a tunnel. The background changes to a white screen as shooting stars fly by and squares containing montages of the panda trying out different sports can be seen along with the reindeer from Make It Jingle, who appears to be his training coach. The background rotates counterclockwise by 45 degrees as mechanical colour-changing stopwatches can be seen along with clones of the reindeer surfing on the shooting stars. In the chorus, the arches reappear with the shooting stars flying out. At times, the reindeer can be seen briefly in the shooting stars giving the player a thumbs-up. In the bridge, the background changes to a running track with confetti flying in the air along with clones of the reindeer cheering for the panda on the side. In the final chorus, balloons rise up into the air as a stage forms under the panda and several podiums containing golden sports equipments rise up. The routine concludes with a massive 1st place trophy rising behind the panda and two massive holograms of the reindeer giving the player a thumbs-up. Alternate The background is a tennis court. There is a split screen between the two coaches, which moves. The floor is blue and, above it, the and Ubisoft logos as well as the stars from the Classic routine’s background can be seen constantly transitioning. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your right arm up and pound the air in a stiff pose. Gold Move 2: Bring your hands down to your waist. This is the final move of the routine. WaterMe gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 WaterMe gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Alternate 1 Gold Move for P1 has been revealed for the Alternate routine: Gold Move 1 (P1): while standing backwards, throw a tennis ball with your imaginary racket between your legs. Watermealt gm 1.png|Gold Move (P1) Watermealt gm 1.gif|Gold Move (P1) in-game Trivia *The coach appears in when the players runs out of coins. **Strangely, this detail had been added to the game before the routine was revealed. *This is the seventh song with the Panda as a dancer after C’mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling, Don’t Stop Me Now s Panda Version, The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), and Daddy Cool. *As seen in a promotional image, the coach s color scheme was different: his mohawk is fuchsia and yellow instead of green and yellow, his outfit is fuchsia and teal instead of light blue and purple, his necklace is purple instead of green and his glove is yellow instead of green. **In another promotional image, a pictogram with default colors can be seen. *This is the first time where the coach constantly changes colors throughout the entire routine. **Despite the coach changing colors constantly throughout the routine, the pictograms stay the same color (orange with blue arrows). *The coach from Make It Jingle appears in the background. **He also appears as P1 in the Alternate routine. *The Classic coach is less detailed in menu assets. *In both Classic and Alternate routines, the logos for Ubisoft and can be seen on the banner, representing ads. *The trailers background can be seen on the banner. Gallery Game Files WaterMesquare.png|''Water Me'' Waterme ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots WaterMe jd2019 menu.png|''Water Me'' on the menu (Gamescom) JD2019LoadingScreen GameXP.png| loading screen (GameXP) JD2019CoachSelectionScreen GameXP.png| coach selection screen (GameXP) Promotional Images Waterme promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Waterme beta color scheme.png|Beta main color scheme WaterMe beta pictogram.png|Pictogram with default colors Others Waterme thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Watermealt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Alternate) Waterme thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Watermealt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Alternate) Waterme jdnow nocoins.png|The coach in the notification to tell the player to buy coins or get a VIP membership Videos Official Music Video Lizzo - Water Me Official Music Video Teasers Water Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Water Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Water Me (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Water Me (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Water Me - Just Dance 2019 (Game XP) References Site Navigation en:Water Me Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Solos Masculinos Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Dueto o Dúo Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Masculino y Masculino Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas